


Wishful Thinking (A Wincest Short Story)

by animechey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/animechey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Alternate Version*<br/>Sam and Dean have been together ever since their father died and they faced their feelings for each other in the midst of all the toughness. Things haven't gone the smoothest for them considering that Sam died and Dean sold his soul to keep his little brother, only getting a year in return, and then going to hell for months on end. When Dean got back, everything sort of went back to normal for the two, excluding the fact that there are now a couple of dick angels in their lives. Concrete, Washington is where their new case is, and something strange seems to be going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I MADE A WISH, SAMMY

**Author's Note:**

> Hey idjits!
> 
> Alright. So I was watching the episode 'Wishful Thinking' last night and I thought that I could write that episode to my liking. The first chapter of this short story is going to be almost the complete middle of the episode, but the other chapters aren't going to be related to the episode. 
> 
> This is just a story that I came up with on the spot, so it's kind of crappy and a little bit random, but I hope you like it. There's not going to be very many chapters in this story, maybe only ten or so; sort of like 'I Lied'.
> 
> \- Sammy xo -

  "So, Audrey," Dean says to the little girl. "Where is this wishing well?"

  " _Lucky Chins_ ," Audrey replies.

  Sam thanks Audrey and grabs Dean's arm, dragging him down the stairs and out of the house. Dean drives the two of them down to the Chinese restaurant _Lucky Chins_ and pulls up out the front. They get out of the Impala and go inside, instantly seeing the boy they saw getting chased earlier standing in front of the wishing well. They walk over to the well and the boy walks away, leaving the restaurant.

  Sam sighs and frowns down at the wishing well.

  "You think it works?" Dean asks.

  "Better explanation for teddy back there?"

  "There's one way to find out."

  Dean pulls a couple coins out of his pocket.

  "What are you gonna wish for?" Sam asks.

  "Shh." Dean drops a coin in the well. "You're not supposed to tell."

    Sam snorts and the bell goes off, signalling that the door has been opened.

  "Somebody order a foot long Italian with jalapenos?" a guy asks.

  Sam and Dean turn to the guy, and then share a look, Dean raising his hand slightly.

"  That'd be me," Dean says.

  They both then turn back to the wishing well and stare at it in wonder, neither knowing who was more shocked at what just happened. They sit at a table and chat about how everybody's wishes are coming true, Dean's included. The restaurant owner asks them to leave as he doesn't allow outside food to be eaten inside, and the brothers leave without a fight. That is, they leave after impersonating health inspectors and trying to get a strange looking coin out of the wishing well. They head back to their motel room and decide to call it a night, figuring that they'll work everything out tomorrow.

**~ TWO HOURS LATER ~**

  The door to their hotel room closes and Sam wakes slightly, vaguely noticing that Dean isn't in his bed before his head drops back onto the pillow, sleep taking him once again. Sam stays asleep for another hour before waking again and noticing that there are burgers and drinks on the table, and that Dean is nowhere to be seen. The toilet flushes and then the tap turns on, telling Sam that Dean is in the bathroom. Dean walks out with a towel in his hands and grins at Sam.

  "About time," Dean teases. "I was about to wake up little baby Sam."

  Sam throws his pillow at Dean. "I'm not a baby."

  "Maybe not, but you're younger than me."

  "Still not a baby, De."

  "I brought dinner."

  "You left two hours ago."

  "I checked up on that bear. He tried to blow his brains out, but..."

  "He's technically not alive."

  Dean nods and sits at the table, picking up one of the burgers and taking a large bite out of it. Sam shakes his head and gets up off the bed, sitting across from Dean and staring to eat his own burger. Dean starts a foot war with Sam and both brothers end up with bruises within minutes, and uncontrollable laughter coming from their mouths. Their eyes meet and their laughter quickly subsides, silence filling the room.

  The two of them have been so caught up in all the cases they have been dealing with, that they haven't had any time to themselves since the night Dean found Sam in that motel in Pontiac, Illinois. Just by the look in Dean's eyes, Sam can tell that he is desperate. Dean just knows by Sam's body language how he is feeling, and, right now, Dean can see how tense Sam is, and how much Sam is trying not to hold _his_ desperation back. They can both tell right then and there, that tonight is going to be wild.

**~ THE NEXT MORNING ~**

  Sam wakes to the sound of someone throwing up. He instantly gets out of the bed and pulls on some boxer briefs and his jeans, hurrying over to the bathroom. He finds Dean kneeling in front of the toilet and throwing his guts up, sweat dripping down his back. Sam grabs a towel and wraps it around Dean, pushing his brother's hair back from his face. Dean lets out a strangled noise and more bile pours out of his mouth, his throat burning from the jalapenos.

  "The wishes turn bad, Sam," Dean manages to say. "The wishes turn very bad."

  "The sandwich, huh?" Sam asks.

  "Yeah."

  "We need to do something about this."

  Dean flushes the toilet and sits on the toilet lid. "The coin is Babylonian. It's cursed. I found some fragments of a legend-"

  He instantly cuts off mid-sentence and closes his eyes, a weird noise coming from his throat. Sam grabs the closest thing to him that looks like a bucket and hands it to Dean. Dean throws up a little in the bowl and then wipes his mouth.

  "I'm good," Dean says.

  Sam gives him a doubtful look.

  "The, uh, the serpent is Tiamet, which is the, uh, Babylonian god of primordial chaos. I guess her, uh, priests were working some serious black magic."

  "They made the coin?"

  "Yeah. To 'sow the seeds of chaos'. Whoever tosses the coin into the wishing well and makes a wish, it turns on the well. Then it starts granting wishes to all comers."

  "But the wishes get twisted. You ask for a talking teddy..."

  "You get a bipolar nut job."

  "And you get echolike."

  Dean glares at the ground. "This thing's has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries. It's even wiped a few off the map. I mean, one person gets their wish, it's trouble, but everybody gets their wish..."

  "It's chaos."

  "Mhmm."

  "Any way to stop it?"

  Dean shakes his head. "No clue. I only got so far through researching before I threw up."

  Sam gives him a worried look. "Man, you look like shit. You should get some sleep."

  "I will. You want to join me?"

  "As long as you don't throw up on me."


	2. I DON'T WANT TO TAKE IT BACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey idjits!
> 
> Here's chapter two of 'Wishful Thinking'. I hope you like it.
> 
> \- Sammy xo -

  "Well, this case was a bust," Sam says, shutting the Impala's door behind him. "The first guy to make a wish has moved away."

  Dean rolls his eyes. "Where to?"

  "Nobody knows."

  "Perfect. Now there's an invisible teenager forever perving on women, a strong ass kid running around that'll kick your ass any chance he gets, and a depressed, bipolar teddy bear roaming this town until they die."

  "And then there's going to be more after we leave. This town is going to be wiped off the map, Dean, and there's nothing we can do."

  "I know, Sammy. It sucks, but we can't save everybody."

  Dean starts the Impala and drives them back to their motel to get their stuff before packing and leaving Concrete, Washington. They head back to Sioux Falls and go straight to Bobby's. They set up the mattresses on the floor of the 'library' and just lay there, staring at the ceiling. A thought hits Sam and he looks over at Dean, fear showing on his face. Dean looks over at Sam and sees the fear, his body instantly going on high alert.

  "You didn't just go to check on the bear did you, Dean?" Sam asks.

  Dean looks back at the ceiling. "No. I went to the wishing well."

  "What did you do, Dean?"

  "No matter the consequence, I'm not regretting what I wished for."

  "What did you wish for?"

  "You'll know soon enough."

  Dean rolls over and grabs his knife that he hides under his pillow. Sam sighs and shakes his head before wrapping his arm around Dean's waist and pulling his older brother closer, his back flush against Sam's chest. Dean closes his eyes and sighs, Sam's warmth soaking into him and making him more comfortable. Sam smiles lightly and fixes the blankets covering them, making sure that Dean stays warm. No matter what Dean does, Sam can never stay mad at him for very long and vice versa.

**~ THE NEXT MORNING ~**

  "Rise and shine, ya idjit," Bobby yells at Dean from the kitchen.

  Sam shushes Bobby, walking into the kitchen. "Let him sleep. He hasn't slept like this since the night you guys found me at the motel."

  "Why not? What's wrong with him?"

  "I don't know. I think he might be lying about not remembering hell."

  "Don't tell me that you're sayin' that he's dreamin' about hell?"

  "That's exactly what I'm saying, Bobby."

  Sam looks at his sleeping brother and sees that there is none of his usual tension anywhere to be seen. This only happens when one of four things happen; he is sleeping, he is drunk and ranting about things, he is looking at Sam, or when he and Sam are having sex. The eldest Winchester seems to be the one that has to deal with the repercussions of everything that happens in their broken little family, and Sam hates it almost as much as he hates Lilith.

  Dean groans and rolls onto his back, his face scrunching up and a look of pain flying over his face. Sam stares at Dean in worry as his brother tosses and turns, a groan escaping him every few seconds. Sam only runs over to his sleeping brother when a yell escapes him. Sam shakes Dean awake and lets out a grunt when Dean accidentally stabs Sam's leg. Dean stares at where his knife is buried in Sam's leg, and horror flies through him. He bunches up a part of the thick blanket on the mattresses and pulls his knife out, instantly covering the wound with the blanket.

  "Dammit, Sammy," Dean says. "I'm sorry."

  Sam places his hand on Dean's. "I'm fine, De. I've had worse."

  "I friggen stabbed you, and you're sitting there telling that it's fine? How is this fine?!"

  "Look, Dean." Sam pulls his jeans down and shows Dean the knife wound. "It's just a flesh wound."

  "Bobby, I need a First Aid kit."

  Bobby throws one at Dean. "Way ahead of ya, kid."

  Dean cleans the blood from around the wound and gets out a needle and thread, his hands shaking. Sam takes the needle from Dean and smiles softly, sticking the needle into his leg and starting to sew the wound up. Blood trickles down Sam's leg and Dean cleans it off, the only thing he can do due to his shaking hands. Sam finishes sewing his leg up and Dean cleans the blood off before pouring some alcohol onto the wound, Sam letting out a hiss of pain.

  "Sammy, I'm sorry," Dean says.

  "It's okay, De," Sam says, sitting next to him. "I'm okay."

  "Not just for this. For lying to you about not remembering hell; for going behind your back and going to that wishing well again; for everything I've done that hurt you."

  "Dean, stop. Please. I was going to go behind your back and go to the well too, okay? I almost did last night; I almost went back and made a wish."

  "What stopped you?"

  "You did. Seeing you just sleeping there, so peaceful, it made me rethink what I was going to do."

  "You were the reason I made my second wish. I know how much you want it, and I thought 'hell, I can give it to you'. I screwed up, Sammy."

  "You know how much I want what?"

  Dean sighs. "If we live long enough, you _will_ find out."

  Sam runs his fingers through his hair. "You're so cryptic lately."

  "Too much time with angels?"

  Sam rolls his eyes and stands up, making sure the bandage is on his leg properly before he pulls his jeans up. Dean frowns and watches Sam as he walks away, a slight limp added to his uneven walk. Dean stands and pulls on his own jeans before following Sam into Bobby's kitchen. Sam starts cooking some bacon and Dean stands behind Sam, wrapping his arms around his waist. Neither boy notices Bobby standing in the doorway watching the two of them joking around as Sam gives Dean a piggy back ride around the kitchen.

  Sam puts Dean on one of the chairs a few minutes later and starts to plate up his famous bacon and egg fry. Bobby walks fully into the kitchen and sits down, watching as Sam plated up the food. Two plates are sat on the table and Dean's mouth waters just at the thought of eating it. He picks up his fork and shovels it into his mouth, moaning at the bacon, egg, paprika, salt and pepper mix. Bobby picks up his fork and takes a mouthful, his eyes going wide at the taste and forcing as much as he can into his mouth until the plate is completely empty.

  "Sammy," Dean says, a whining edge to his voice. "More please?"

  Sam raises his eyebrow. "You only beg when you're needy. What's going on?"

  "I'm hungry, and I need food. Please?"

  "Yeah, okay. You want some more too, Bobby?"

  Bobby shakes his head. "That was enough for me, kid. I'll see ya later."

  Sam shrugs in response and picks up both plates, taking them to the sink. Bobby leaves the room and Sam plates up some more food for his needy brother. He sits in front of Dean and slides him the plate, watching as it is devoured within three minutes. Sam shakes his head and brings the whole pan over, eating a few mouthfuls before Dean has devoured the whole lot of it. Sam laughs at his brother's broken expression when Dean is told that there is no more, that he ate it all, and pats his brother on the back before washing everything up.

  "Come on, Sammy," Dean pleads. "Make me some more."

  Sam chuckles. "No, De. I don't want to use up all of Bobby's food just to feed you."

  "Sammy."

  "De."

  "Please?"

  "No."


	3. I DON'T FEEL TOO GOOD, SAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey idjits!
> 
> I'm updating this rather quickly because I have already pre-written this on a word document and just have to copy and paste it onto AO3.  
> I'm also updating this rather quickly because I've got nothing else to do that is of import right at the moment.
> 
> Anyway, onto the chapter!
> 
> \- Sammy xo -

  "It has been almost three months since the whole wishing well incident and things haven't exactly been good, Bobby," Sam says worriedly. "Dean has been throwing up every morning and can hardly keep any food down. I don't know what's going on."

  "Sam," Bobby says over the phone. "Breathe, son. Ask your brother what's wrong and make sure he tells you the truth, okay?"

  "Yeah, okay. See ya, Bobby."

  "See ya, Sam."

  Sam hangs up and looks over to where Dean is fast asleep, small snores leaving Dean every so often. Sam sighs and walks over to Dean, climbing into the double bed. Dean shuffles around and eventually finds his way over to Sam, cuddling up to him like he is a fluffy toy. Sam closes his eyes and decides that he'll ask Dean what's wrong with him tomorrow. He drifts off into a light sleep, only to be woken a few hours later by Dean bolting from the bed and into the bathroom, knocking a chair over on his way. Sam jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom, rubbing Dean's back as he empties his stomach.

  "Are you going to tell me what's going on, De?" Sam asks. "I'm freaking out here."

  Dean lets out a small laugh. "You honestly haven't guessed?"

  "Dean, what the hell is going on?"

  "Go get the box out of my suitcase."

  Sam frowns but does as Dean says. Sam walks back into the bathroom with the box in his hands and a small frown on his face. Dean gives Sam a small smile and closes the lid of the toilet, flushing it. He walks over to Sam and takes the box, opening it. He holds up a white stick in front of Sam and bites his lip, his head nodding slightly.

  "How bad do you want to know, Sam?" Dean asks, waving the stick.

  "What are you saying, Dean?" Sam asks, fear shooting through him.

  "Give me five minutes."

  "Okay."

  Sam walks out of the bathroom and Dean closes the door behind him. Sam sits on the double bed and stares at the bathroom door for what seems like five hours instead of five minutes. Dean soon walks out and is holding the white stick in his hand, a tiny smile on his face. He hands Sam the stick and watches as Sam's face turns from horror to shock to confusion and then finally back to shock. Sam looks up at Dean, eyes wide, and opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Dean sits on a chair and waits until Sam can comprehend what he just saw, and can string a sentence of words together.

  "You're..." Sam clears his throat. "You're...pregnant?"

  Dean nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

  "How..?"

  "The wishing well."

  "Dean, you didn't..."

  "I know how much you want a family, Sam; a kid to call your own. So, I'm giving it to you."

  "What if this kills you, Dean?! I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you did this for me and _died_ because of it!"

  "I know the risks, Sammy. I thought about all of them before I made the wish."

  "Yet you still did it."

  "I didn't just do it for you; I did it for myself as well."

  "What do you mean?"

  "I want a kid, Sam. I want it to be yours and mine, and now we have one and I'm happy. I'm more than happy, Sammy. I have everything I have ever wanted right here in this room. I have you and our kid. That's all I want; it's all I need."

  Sam nods and wipes the tears off his face, sniffling. Dean's eyes begin to burn and he pulls his crying Sam into a hug, holding him tight while they both cried; joy, fear and worry being their main emotions at the moment. Sam eventually pulls back and pulls out his phone. He calls Bobby and tells him that they are coming down for a visit. Bobby, of course, has no issue with them coming and tells them that he'll set up the panic room for them to sleep in because there's a huge mess everywhere. Sam says goodbye and hangs up, all the while watching Dean closely and trying not to break down.

  "Sammy..." Dean says.

  "We need to pack," Sam says. "We can talk on the way to Bobby's."

  "Sam..."

  "Not now, Dean. I'm trying to keep it together right now, okay?"

  "Oh... Okay..."

  "Dean, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be a dick; I'm just having a kind of hard problem trying to wrap my head around the fact that you're actually pregnant."

  Dean just makes a noncommittal noise and starts to pack his suitcase, folding his clothes for once. Sam sighs and packs his suitcase in under five minutes, not caring if it is a mess. He cleans up all the food wrappers and pieces of paper floating around the motel room, trying to get his mind around the fact that his brother is pregnant; with _his_ child. Sam closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, trying to stop the room from spinning. The next thing he knows, his head is hitting the floor and Dean is yelling his name.

**~ THREE HOURS LATER ~**

  Sam groans and shifts slightly, feeling a soft mattress beneath him. He sits up slowly and winces at the sharp pain in his head. Dean walks into the panic room and sees Sam sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. Dean walks over to Sam and hands him some painkillers and some water before sitting next to his brother. Sam downs two painkillers and sighs, rubbing his temples. He looks up at Dean and sees the worried look on his brother's face.

  "I'm good, De," Sam says.

  Dean rolls his eyes. "What do you remember before you passed out?"

  "I passed out?"

  "Yep and then you smashed your head on the corner of the table."

  "Why'd I pass out?"

  "You don't remember what happened in the motel?"

  "The last thing I remember is cooking breakfast at Bobby's after Concrete, Washington."

  "That was almost three months ago, Sam."

  "What? You've got to be joking."

  "Not a single bit. Wait. That means that you don't know..."

  "Dean, what the hell happened during those three months?"

  "The most important part only happened yesterday, and you don't remember it. Great."

  Dean stands up and pulls on his hair. Sam watches as Dean knocks all the books off the cupboard and curses. Bobby appears in the doorway and Dean tells him that Sam has no memory of the past three months. Bobby curses and walks away, kicking everything in his path over. Dean paces around the room and mutters a single word repeatedly, almost like a mantra. A moment later, flapping wings fill the panic room and the brothers look up to see the trenchcoated angel standing there.

  "What the hell happened?" Cas asks, anger filling his voice. "What did you do, Dean?"

  Dean glares at Cas. "That is so not why I called you here!"

  "I know, but, honestly, what you did kind of is the problem here."

  "I'm not getting rid of it, Cas!"

  "Getting rid of what?" Sam asks, his eyes flying to Dean. "What did you do?"

  Dean closes his eyes and a look of pain flies across his face.

  Cas sighs. "I'll help you, Dean, but, if you die because of this, I hope you know that I may not be able to get you back."

  "You better try your hardest, Cas."

  "I will."

  Cas walks over to Sam and places two fingers on his forehead. Sam's eyes roll back into his head and he passes out, again. Cas fixes Sam up so he is laying on the bed properly and sighs, sitting on one of the chairs in the panic room. Dean watches Sam closely and waits for him to wake up; and for him to remember that they have a child. He places his hand on his stomach and Cas looks at him, a look of worry crossing his face. Cas reaches out and places his hand on Dean's stomach, closing his eyes. A small smile spreads across his face and he looks at Dean, his blue eyes dancing with delight.

  "Do you want to know the gender?" Cas asks, a smile in his voice.

  Dean blinks in shock. "You know the gender?"

  "Yes. I know it's entire future, Dean."

  "Is it going to be happy?"

  "They are going to be beyond happy with their two fathers; a family business; a family of hunters. It's the life you and Sam really want."

  "'They'?" Sam asks, sleepily. "There's more than one?"

  Dean smiles through his tears. "Are we having twins?"

  Cas smiles at the brothers. "You are. They are going to be beautiful children."


	4. CAS, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey idjits!
> 
> I've actually written this whole book in a day...  
> I HAVE SO MANY BLOODY ISSUES!
> 
> Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I was busy doing some stuff around the house.
> 
> \- Sammy xo -

  "Dammit, Cas!" Dean growls. "Get your ass down here! You swore you'd be here when this happened!"

  Dean grabs at the seat beneath him and groans as more pain shoots through him. Sam looks back at him and puts his foot down on the accelerator, going way over the speed limit. All of a sudden, Sam slams the breaks on and stops two inches from the steps leading up to Bobby's house. Sam quickly gets out of the front seat and lifts Dean off the back seat, holding Dean as close as he can.

  Sam kicks Bobby's front door down and runs down to the panic room where he knows Cas and Bobby will be. Sam lays Dean on the bed in the middle of the room and kneels down next to him, pushing his wet hair out of his face. Cas closes his eyes and touches Dean's stomach, making sure everything is alright. Dean screams and reaches for Sam's hand blindly, eventually finding it and squeezing it tightly.

  "Breathe, De," Sam begs. "Please."

  Dean groans. "You try having to be going in labour, Sam! It's hard to do anything but yell and scream!"

  "Please, De. I can't lose you."

  "I know, Sammy. I know."

  "How's the pain?" Cas asks, running his finger in a straight line across Dean's stomach. "Do you want me to get rid of it?"

  Dean closes his eyes. "Get rid of it. Please. I can't breathe."

  "Okay, Dean. I need you to breathe okay? I'm going to take the pain away and then get them out."

  "How are you going to do that?" Sam asks. "Cut him open?"

  Cas nods. "It's all I can do. This can't be a natural birth because he's not female."

  Sam looks at Dean, and Dean nods, his eyes closing of their own accord. Cas' hand glows and Dean's face turns calm in an instant, all the pain vanishing. Cas traces his finger across Dean's stomach again and a deep cut appears, a few trickles of blood leaving the wound. Cas digs around in Dean for a moment before pulling out a crying baby. Bobby carefully takes it and wraps it in a towel, smiling at it softly. Cas then digs around for a bit more before pulling out the second child, handing it to Sam. Sam shrugs his shirt off and wraps the baby in it, tears stinging his eyes and a smile appearing on his face.

  "It's a boy," Bobby says, looking over at Sam and Dean.

  Dean smiles. "John Castiel Winchester. Is that alright, Sam?"

  Sam smiles and nods. "John is perfect, De."

  "Have you got a boy or a girl?"

  "It's a girl."

  "What are you going to name her?"

  "Jessica Mary Winchester. If that's okay that is...?"

  "It's perfect, Sammy."

  Cas holds his hand over Dean's abdominal area and heals him up, making sure that nothing bad can happen to Dean; like an infection or internal bleeding. The only thing different now is that Dean can have children for as long as he lives, and that doesn't bother either Winchester one little bit. They both have the children they have always wanted, and they are more than happy. Sam and Dean share a look, their happiness and love basically radiating off their bodies and glowing in their eyes.

  Cas takes John from Bobby and smiles down at the little child, 'booping' his nose gently. A small smile appears on the baby's face and Cas' smile gets bigger, his happiness making the room brighter. He looks over at the Winchester brothers and sees them sitting on the bed, staring lovingly down at their daughter Jessica. He walks over to them and sits on the chair in front of them, their heads shooting up to look at Cas and their son. Cas hands John to Dean and smiles at the small family in front of him.

  "John is the oldest," Cas says. "He is going to be very protective of Jessica."

  Dean smirks. "Like me and little Sammy here."

  Sam goes red. "I'm not little."

  "You're right; you're huge. In both ways."

  "Dean!" Sam and Cas yell.

  "What? They're babies! They don't get it yet!"

  Sam covers his face in embarrassment and Cas just walks away, muttering something in Enochian under his breath. Dean just smirks and holds John closer, afraid to drop him. Sam does the same with Jessica, and looks over at Dean with a small smile. Everything is perfect now; they wouldn't change everything they've been through for the world. Okay, maybe they would change a few things, but that's about it. They just want their family, and that's all they've got.

**~ A FEW DAYS LATER ~**

  The brothers have had a few issues with John and Jessica over the past few days, but they have managed to overcome them all with Cas' help. Cas, unknowingly, has all the information stored away in his freaky brain that they need to look after a baby, and it has been very helpful for all four males in a small house. When the babies are asleep, that's when Sam and Dean sleep; Cas and Bobby rarely sleep anyway so they start to do a little project for the new family.

  They clean out Bobby's basement and panic room; making the whole area demon and ghost proof. They put in a few walls here and there, a few extensions over here, a few extensions there, and build every single bit of furniture from scratch; sigils and protection symbols carved into all the wood. The next thing Cas does is put invisible angel warding on the entire house and scrap yard, protecting his new family from his old dick family. He is loyal to Sam, Dean, Jessica, John and Bobby now; no more listening to angels.

  "How'd we manage to get all of this done in a couple of hours?" Bobby asks, looking around at the underground house.

  "We managed it because I sped the process along a bit," Cas replies, his blue eyes alight with happiness and pride. "I wouldn't have done it for just anyone."

  "What is that meant to mean?"

  "It means we're his family," Sam says from the top of the stairs. "He'd only do what he did for someone he loves."

  Cas nods. "Sam is correct. I have you for my family now, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you all."

  "Good!" Dean yells. "I'm hungry! Cook me some food!"

  "Dean!" Sam snaps. "I'll cook you my bacon and egg fry! Give me a minute!"

  "YES!"

  "Jerk."

  "Bitch."

  "I love you."

  "I love you too."


	5. Author's Note #1

**Hey idjits!**

**I'm just wondering if you want more for this story.  
If you do, what do you think I should do for it?  
Should I do a few chapters of when John and Jessica are little children and then they find out about what Sam, Dean, Cas and Bobby do?  
Should I do a few chapters of when they are teenagers hunting with Sam, Dean and Cas, and then have one of them do something reckless and get hurt?  
Should I put in some chapters about them hunting on their own and one dying and then the other, following Sam's and Dean's footsteps, sells their soul to bring the other back from hell, only giving them so long to live?  
** **  
I really don't know what I can do to this story. I feel like it can have more added to it, but I'm just not too sure what I can add to it. Of course, it will have to have to have some sort of connection to what Sam and Dean did for each other before they had children.**

**I mean, maybe John and Jessica could have to deal with the wishing well a decade after Sam and Dean had to deal with it, and one of them wishing for their whole family never to die again - to be like immortal or something - and then there being some bad consequence or some shit.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think I should do.**

**\- Sammy xo -**


	6. Author's Note #2

**Hey idjits!**

**A friend of mine suggested that I write another few chapters on John and Jessica dealing with the wishing well a decade or so after Sam and Dean dealt with it. What do y'all think?**

**Lemme know so I can do something with this story!**

**\- Sammy xo -**


	7. Author's Note #3

**Hey idjits!**

**Someone on AO3 (because I write my chapters on Wattpad first, that's why I put AO3 there) suggested for me to do a chapter with Sam and Dean having to deal with their teenage children, and John and Jessica being more headstrong and stubborn than Sam and/or Dean are on their own due to the double shot of headstrong/stubbornness in the children's DNA.**

**Hell, I'm thinking of just doing all of the ideas, but making a new book to put them in. How about that one guys?**

**\- Sammy xo -**


End file.
